1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device equipped with a heater for heat fusing the toner, and a method of initializing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional reprographic system is equipped with a printer unit including a fuser section, and is also equipped with a Read Only Memory (ROM) and a Random Access Memory (RAM). When the power is turned ON, a load program of a control program is activated on the ROM, various control programs such as a Video Graphics Array (VGA) control program and a Light Emitting Diode (LED) display control program are loaded from the ROM to the RAM and activated, and an image formable state is ultimately achieved.